Caught Between Love and Darkness
by Mrs. Kasey Prime
Summary: Transformers Cybertron - When Optimus and his team return to Earth after complete the space bridge, Optimus comes across Miranda and what happen when something forms between them? Will it bring them closer together or will the Decepticon take advantage?
1. Remembering

Well it was another day for Miranda Carter, as normal for her anyway. Ever since she moved from her parent's house and moved into her brand new apartment, she felt as if she being watched,but that didn't really bother her. She worked as a waitress and gets paid pretty good,but hey she's only twenty-one and just started on her own.

Optimus Prime,the leader of the Autobots was driving down the streets where Miranda worked, ever since they returned to rebuild their home, they couldn't help but miss Earth so once they completed their work Optimus decided that they would remain on Earth. But there was one thing was missing in Optimus's life and that was love,but can he find it on earth?

Miranda been working long hours and she was getting very tired and her boss saw this in the way she moved and acted.

"Miranda you need rest, you've been working long hours. I suggest you go home." said Kevin

Miranda smiled and said, "Thanks Kevin, I will see you tomorrow." as she grabbed what money she earned for the night and dumped them in her purse and walked out the door. She loved the cool air during the fall. How a nice breeze would come across her face as it would remind her of her sister that she lost a year ago from a car accident. Her sister said whenever she ever felt the wind then that meant she was being hugged. Miranda just smiled and walked on. She has images of sister racing through mind,but she will remember how great her sister was.

Miranda was only a few blocks away from her apartment when she got this feeling that she wasn't alone as she slowly turned around only to regret doing so; because she was suddenly surrounded and getting cold glares by a motley group of thugs. They abruptly started to smash their fists at her punching her everywhere as she tried to cower down to protect herself from the assault.

"Ack!" said Miranda as she hit the ground from the impact.

"Hey boys look at what we got here... Fresh meat!" said one of them

"Leave me alone!" screamed Miranda as she kneed one of them in the place where guys don't wanna be hit!

That would show them she would not go down without a fight. Miranda took off as they were right on her heels. Optimus was parked watching stars. Earth was so peaceful and he loved every minute of it. He was about ready to leave when a female human raced by him followed by a groups of guys. Optimus knew that the girl was in trouble and followed to help her out.

"Get her!" yelled of one of guys.

Miranda ran as fast as she could only to get tackled to ground the guy tackling her held her leg in such a way used used only in movies she'd seen and broke her right leg. Miranda screamed in pain and they continue to assult her. Optimus came into view to see the human female bleeding and crying and scanning her body she was badly broken by these human males. Miranda felt her ribs breaking and she started to cough up blood. Miranda realized dimly if she was coughing up blood so badly a lung must have been punctured. No no no did that mean she was dying? She was in so much pain that she didn't notice a truck coming full speed ahead to help her. Optimus raced in and honked his horn this in turn startled the thugs and they took off running afraid to get caught and going to prison.

Miranda was curious as to why and then she fainted as she saw the truck transform into a robot. Optimus picked her up gently,he knew that she needed to a get a hospital,but decided to get Red Alert to look her over. He then transformed and took off for their base with Miranda in back of his form. As Miranda just laid there,she started to think back on what or who saved her.

*I want to thank my Beta Reader editing my story thank you!*


	2. Meeting Her Hero

Optimus got back to the base, and slowly transformed with Miranda in his hand he slowly walked into the command center to see Red Alert working on the main computer. Red Alert turned around to see Optimus coming in with a human who appeared to be hurt.

"Optimus! What happen? Who is this?" asked Red Alert as he took the hurt female to the med bay.

"I was about ready to leave for the base when she ran by me; she was being attacked by several human males." replied Optimus.

"Well, it's a good thing that you saved her when you did Optimus," answered Red Alert, "She has three broken ribs and were inches away from stabbing her lungs. She also has a broken leg in three places,but I can fix her up.

Optimus waited outside the med bay until Red Alert was done. He thinks back on Lori,Coby and Bud,how much they helped them,but they lost contact them ages ago. Red Alert came out minutes later.

"How is she Red Alert?" asked Optimus

"She will live Prime, I bandaged her ribs and put a cast around her leg." said Red Alert as he walked back to the main room. Optimus went into the bay to see the human female sleeping peacefully. He didn't understand how human males on Earth would hurt females like this. It was just wrong in his optics.

Miranda began to stir and Optimus slowly sat beside her bed. Miranda slowly opened her eyes to see the robot that save her from the group of thugs that attacked her.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." said Optimus and for once Miranda wasn't scared but more safe then before. 

"Who are you?" asked Miranda as she slowly sat up.

"I'm Optimus Prime from the planet Cybertron." answered Optimus

"Thank you very much for saving me,but I need to get back to my apartment." said Miranda.

"Let Red Alert check you before you go and I can take you home." said Optimus

Miranda agreed and then she saw the robot come in and check her leg. Her right leg was completely healed,but her ribs are still tender,but he told her to take it easy. Optimus then transformed and Miranda gently got in and then Optimus drove to her apartment. It took Optimus only a few minutes to find Miranda's apartment.

"Wow! How did you find my place so fast?" asked Miranda as she gently got out.

"I just typed in your name and the internet gave me directions." said Optimus.

"Well thanks again for the rescue." said Miranda as she unlocked her door and then walked in and locked again. She then heard Optimus leaving and saw him disappear. As she thought to herself will she see him again?

*Once again I would like thank my Beta Reader Flamingbitch1408 for editing my story! Thanks girl*


	3. Danger Forming For Miranda And Her Hero

Miranda woke up the next morning; she got up a little slower; because she could feel her ribs were still tender. She called her boss the night before to let him know what happened; and he said to take as much as time needed off to heal. She had a lot of vacation time built up, so that as perfect. Miranda went to take a shower to start her day off. There was a pure black Mustang park right beside her red one, watching her every move.

"So, this is the human that Prime saved from last night." said the voice

The very same morning Optimus was leaving the base when Hotshot came along side him.

"Prime, where are you going today?" asked Hotshot

"I'm going to check on the human female I rescued last night." said Optimus and with that he drove off never seeing the scowl on Hotshot's face.

Miranda got out of the shower feeling better after a nice long hot shower; and dressed in short shorts and blue tank top then went into her living room. The black Mustang that was watching Miranda's apartment heard a truck coming; and it knew without a shadow of a doubt it was Optimus, so he drove away. Optimus came up to Miranda's apartment and waited. Miranda heard what sounded like a truck outside of her apartment. She went to her window to see Optimus Prime outside. Miranda put on some flip-flops and went outside.

"What brings you here?" asked Miranda

"I came to see how you are feeling today. By the way, I didn't catch your name from before." replied Optimus

"Oh! My bad. My name is Miranda Carter." said Miranda

"Nice to meet you, Miranda. Would you like to meet my men?" asked Optimus in a hopeful tone.

"Sure, let me get my purse and laptop." said Miranda as she went in and got her things.  
Once she was out Optimus opened her door and once she was secured inside of his cab; he drove off for the Autobot's base.

Miranda watched as trees, cars, people and animals went by them. Optimus was about five miles to the base when he felt as if he was being followed.

"Optimus, what's going on?" asked Miranda

"I have a feeling that we are being followed." said Optimus.  
Abruptly without any kind of warning however; there was a gun blast that hit the flamed semi sending the Autobot leader flying. This action however forced him to transform as he held onto Miranda for dear life needing to protect her.

"Are you okay, Miranda?" asked Optimus urgently as he looked up to see Megatron!

"Miranda take cover and don't come out until I say so." ordered Optimus as he let her down and watched her run and then he looked up at Megatron.

"What do you want, Megatron?" demanded Optimus as he sent a shot towards Megatron, but then Megatron vanished from was shocked! Where did Megatron go? He waited for Megatron to show up again, but he didn't. He called Miranda out again then transformed back into the flamed Peterbilt and they continued toward the base as Megatron watched from the distance with the most unpleasant expression on his face.

Back at the base Hotshot was in a pretty bad mood,but the other Autobots didn't even think to ask Hotshot what his problem is. Hotshot didn't like the fact that Optimus is now seeing more of the human female that he rescue. He believes that the human female could cloud Optimus's judgement and he needed to get rid of her. But what he didn't know was that Megatron was there and heard his thoughts. He could get Hotshot to change sides to get rid of the human female and maybe even Optimus Prime.

*Again, I would like to thank my beta reader for clipping through my chapter:)*


	4. A Possible Traitor In Their Mist

Optimus and Miranda got back base. Optimus transformed after he let Miranda out. Miranda was speechless, because the base was massive. Everything was fit for the transformers and then she looked over to three smaller transformers along with another one Optimus' size.

"Optimus who are they?" asked Miranda

"This is Vector Prime and he is an ancient transformer." replied Optimus

"And you are?" asked Miranda to the smaller transformers

"We are the minicons. I'm minicon Jolt and this Rebure and Sixfeet." said Jolt

"Optimus, may I have a word with you?" asked Vector Prime as Optimus and Vector left Miranda with the Minicons.

"What is it Vector Prime?" asked Optimus as they came into the main room.

"We sense that Miranda may be in danger." said Red Alert.

"Danger? What danger?" asked Optimus.

"We believe that she holds the final key to saving the whole world." said Scattershot.

"What? How? We saved the world from the black hole." said Optimus.

"Yes,but we fear that there may be stronger evil coming and Megatron might be part of it."  
said Hotshot.

Optimus was in complete shock and now he will have to keep extra protection for Miranda. "Men I think it will be best if Miranda isn't told of this until we know for sure." said Optimus.

"Optimus, I think it might be best if Miranda remains here for awhile." said Vector.

When Hotshot heard this, he stomped out not liking the idea. Optimus watched him storm off; but didn't understand why. He went to find Miranda so he could let her know where she would be staying. Miranda and the Minicons were talking when Optimus and Vector Prime came in.

"Miranda, we feel it best if you stay for awhile." said Optimus.

"Okay, I will not argue with your orders I can respect that,but Optimus can we go back to my place,so I can some of my stuff?"

Optimus nodded and transformed to take Miranda back to her place. Hotshot was watching from a distance and still not liking the human and started to form a plan.

Megatron was watching from distance. Maybe he can get Hotshot to join him and his master that would be coming to Earth soon.

Hotshot got back to base when Landmine stopped him. "Hotshot, what is wrong with you? Ever since Optimus brought that human femme here, you've been distance." said Landmine.

"I hate human femme! She is making Optimus weak and I can see it. She doesn't belong here or with him, I see how she looks at him. She is a human and isn't one of us she is an outsider."

Landmine couldn't believe what Hotshot and just said.

"Hotshot! How can you say that? What if Optimus was here and he heard you say that?" said Landmine.

Hotshot didn't care as he transformed and revved his engine loud and took off. Landmine shook his head and went back into the base.

*I want to again to thank my Beta Reader,who wishes to remain anonymous, for editing my chapter and giving me this awsome title:) Thanks girl:)*


	5. Hotshot Going Bad!

*Thanks to my beta reader for editing this chapter. Thanks girl!*

Hotshot race out of the base, and didn't care where he went it, he just wanted to clear his mind. He wanted to get rid of the human femme so bad! But how can he do that without hurting Optimus? He came to a cliff and transformed to sit down. He had million of thoughts going through head until a blast out of nowhere hit him sending over the edge of the cliff.

(Optimus and Miranda)

Miranda was quiet through the whole ride to her apartment, and Optimus noticed that. They reached Miranda's apartment and Optimus waited for her to return. Miranda was in her room packing things, which she thought were important to take with her. However as she was packing she came across her senior photo that she took with her sister. Tears came to her eyes, and she realized how much she missed her sister, but she knew that her sister will always watch over her. She got the last of her things packed; she then locked her door and went back to Optimus.

Once she had her things in Optimus, and buckled herself in; Optimus then drove off. "Miranda is everything alright?" asked Optimus as he drove

"Yes. Why?" she asked

"You were so quiet on the way to your apartment; that I thought that something was wrong.?" answer Optimus

"I'm fine Optimus, thanks for your concern." said Miranda as Optimus continued to drive

(Back with Hotshot)

Hotshot got back on the edge of the cliff to see who fired at him.

"MEGATRON!What do you want?" asked Hotshot

"To help you." said Megatron

"What? Help me? What do you mean help me?" asked Hotshot "To help you get rid of the human femme."  
Hotshot was now smiling really evilly. Finally he might have the power to get rid of Miranda once and for all. "Okay Megatron, let's talk." said Hotshot as Megatron smiled evilly, which didn't bother Hotshot.

Miranda and Optimus go back to the base. Optimus first let Miranda off, so she went into her room to put everything away that she brought with her. Optimus was in the main room when Landmine came in.

"Optimus can we talk?" asked Landmine as Optimus nodded as they went outside to talk.

"What seems to be the problem Landmine?" asked Optimus.

"It's Hotshot. He believes that Miranda is making you weak and is planning on getting rid of her."  
Optimus was in pure shock; why would Hotshot want to get rid of Miranda?

"Landmine alert the other Autobots and tell them about Hotshot, and keep a close optic on him, I will keep a close optic on Miranda."

Landmine nodded, and went to tell the other team members. Optimus went to check on Miranda and found her sound asleep. He smiled and closed the door. Optimus was starting to have those feelings again and couldn't understand what they meant, but he will soon find out. Hotshot and Megatron were heading back to the Decepticon's base. Hotshot was feeling good about this; mostly because Optimus needed to stop having weak feelings for a human. There were plenty of Autobots that would give their left servos for their leader. They didn't need some human to screw things up for them. If Optimus didn't like it; then he will be a Decepticon.

Landmine found Jetfire with Vector Prime. Vector Prime notice something was wrong and he could sense it.

"Landmine,what seems to be troubling you?" asked Vector Prime.

"It's Hotshot,he is planning on getting rid of the human femme that Optimus recuse." answer Landmine.

"What? Why would Hotshot do something like that?' asked Jetfire

"I believe that Hotshot is thinking that human femme is making Optimus weak,but I don't believe that Optimus is getting weak. He wants to protect human life." answer Vector Prime.

"Anyway, Optimus said to keep an optic on him. Where the other team?" asked Landmine.

"They left on a short mission,but they will be back." said Vector Prime.

*Oh no! Will Hotshot turn to the dark side? What are these feelings that Optimus is having? Well find out in the next chapter. Also if you have some jucy ideas for future chapters let me know and will I give credit for the best idea*


	6. Truth Finally Reveal

Hotshot followed Megatron to the Decepticon's base. Megatron was pleased that his plan was going so well and nothing would stop him. Now, he knew Optimus' secret weakness, the one weakness that that would cripple Optimus once she was taken from him. Hotshot had many thoughts going through his main frame on how he will get rid of Miranda. It hardly bothered him that his leader would be crushed, when she was destroyed and taken from him. Hotshot knew Cybertronians should be with Cybertronians and not with flesh-bags, this was for Optimus Prime's own good. He was weak now and once she was gone things would be back to normal. He wanted Megatron to give Miranda a painfully death and a slow death. He hated her so badly.

(Autobot Base)

Miranda was in her room strumming her guitar and humming some of her fave tunes. Miranda was thinking on how much her life changed after she met Optimus,there was somthing on going in her mind as she thought Optimus. Could be she falling for Optimus? Is she in love with Optimus? But the question is what will Optimus think? Would he fall for a human or would he turn her away after because they were so different? She wanted Optimus to be with her, because she realized she was, she really was falling for an alien robot with a heart of gold.

Optimus was making his way to Miranda's room,he wanted to take her for a ride and tell her how he felt about her. But is it possible for a Transformer to fall for a human femme? But if he wishes to have a relationship with her,he needs to work around the problems that will arise for them. As Optimus got to her room,he could hear her singing and waited until she was done singing.

Optimus' spark soared as he listen to her voice, she was so beautiful in his optics. Yes, he loved this human girl, she was his light. It had been so long since Elita-1 and his spark was lonely for another to love. He would have to just work around any issues that arose from their Autobots and including Optimus were keeping an eye on Miranda. Optimus turned from Miranda's room to wait for the right moment to tell her, he went into the command center to see the rest of the team.

"What seems to be the problem, men?" asked Optimus

"Hotshot has been gone all day and we are worried about him." said Leobreaker

Optimus wondering that too. Where could he be?

But what they didn't know was that Hotshot was planning with Megatron on how to rid of Miranda.

The Autobots heard footsteps and turned to Miranda in her two-piece swimsuit with shorts and a tank top on with sandles as she was carrying a beach bag.

"Optimus,maybe you should go with her. You never know Hotshot might want to harm her." replied Vector Prime.

Optimus nodded, and he headed out to catch up with Miranda. Miranda was listening to her I-pod touch and listening to 'Cant Be Tamed' by Miley Cyrus as she felt someone was behind her. She turned to see Optimus Prime looking down at her.

"Oh my! Optimus you scared me." said Miranda putting her hand on her chest.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," replied Optimus, "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading to the beach." replied Miranda.

"Miranda for your own safety and protection, I must be with you since I'm your guardian." said Optimus.

Optimus quickly transformed and opened his door for her. Miranda didn't argue with that as she climb into Optimus and he shut door and drove off. They were both quiet and Optimus was debating how to start the conversation and let her know he was indeed falling for her. 

It didn't take Optimus long to get to the beach, as Miranda hop out took off her clothes leaving her bathing suit on. She ran to dive into the water. Optimus was thinking this is the perfect time to tell Miranda how he felt about her. But will she feel same? She was starting to grow on him, his feelings grew for her ever since she came. He was interested in everything about her an wanted to learn all he could about her.

Optimus watched her have fun for most of day.

(Decepticon base)

Hotshot came up with the plan of what he wanted done, he showed it to Megatron, as he showed a toothy grin.

"I'm sure this will bring Optimus back to you Hotshot." said Megatron as he laughed.

"All I care about is getting rid of that human." said Hotshot as he left.

Then a new Transformer came from a different room. "All is going according to the plan master." said Megatron.

"Excellent! Excellent my child." laughed the new Transformer as he went back into the shadows.

(The beach)

Miranda was laying on towel right next to Optimus' form. Optimus decided it was time as he used his holoform and sat right next to her. Miranda looked to her to see a new guy,but knew right away it was Optimus.

"Miranda there is something I wanted to tell you." said Optimus

"Okay what is it Optimus." said Miranda.

"Ever since I first met you, I've been having these strange feelings." said Optimus

"Like what?" she asked as she tilted her head and batted her eyelashes at her unconsciously making his spark pulse wildly in his chest. 

Optimus took a deep breathe and turned her. "I believe that I have fallen for you Miranda in other words I love you." said Optimus.

Miranda was shocked at first but the she smiled and said, "I have fallen for you too."

Optimus was really happy. He brought Miranda in for a kiss. He was overjoyed now that he had femme at his side, even though she was human. Optimus gently laid her down, as he holoform body laid across her body. He strengthened the kiss hearing her moan, while his spark raced in his chest ordering him to claim her as his now. Optimus knew human femmes were a lot different then Cybertronian femmes they tended to want to wait until it was just right to interface. He could wait for now anyway...

Optimus and Miranda in each other arms; as they watched the stars and ending up sleeping at the beach for the night.

What they didn't know was that Starscream was watching them and he took off to report to Megatron and Hotshot. 

*Ooooo! What could the plan be? Awww! Optimus and Miranda are together:) But how will Hotshot feel when he finds out? Well read and find out. Also I would like to thank Primesbaby007 for editing this chapter for me. Thanks girl:)*


	7. What We Are Looking For 3

(Normal POV)

Starscream flew back to the Decepticon's base and once there, Megatron and Hotshot were waiting for him. Starscream transformed and walked towards Megatron and Hotshot the determined expression on his face not missed by a long shot. "Where have you been Starscream?" asked Megatron.

"I have the most shocking news." he answered

"Well what is this news you bring?" asked Megatron

"Optimus and the human femme are together." and at this point Hotshot was very ticked off and his optics showed it, he took off to be alone. "What is his problem?" asked Starscream as he looked at Megatron.

"I think he is really mad that Optimus and the human femme are together and now is more determined to get rid of her." said Megatron as they went into the base.

Hotshot came to a cliff and transformed unleashing his anger for the whole world to hear him.

(At the beach)

Miranda woke up to be in the arms of Optimus Prime. She can't believe that she is dating the leader of the Autobots. But then she suddenly felt like something was wrong, but couldn't quite put her finger on it as Optimus pulled her closer to him. She could feel his strong arms holding her and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"Is there something wrong Miranda?" asked Optimus looking into her eyes, while his hand absentmindedly stroked her stomach.

"I just feel that something or someone is watching us." said Miranda as Optimus pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you." answered Optimus as she gave him a quick. "I do think we should head back to the base." said Optimus as he transformed and let Miranda in and heading back to the base.

(Where Hotshot was)

Hotshot was so furious with Optimus. Why? Why can't he be with one of their own kind? Why a human? They died too soon,but Hotshot was more determine to put his plan into action as soon as possible. He got up and headed back to the base.

(Autobot base)

Optimus and Miranda got back to the base to see the Autobots with worry look on their face plates.

"Optimus where have you been?" asked Vector Prime

"We got side-tracked at the beach and ended up sleeping at the beach." said Optimus as he put Miranda on his shoulder.

"Optimus and I are now together." said Miranda as all the Autobots had shocked looks on their faces, but most of them were seemed happy for them.

Optimus was relieve that the Autobots were accepting their relationship, but he was more concerned with how Hotshot will react then anyone else? Where was he and what was he doing?

Optimus wanted to call a meeting, but he saw Miranda heading for her bathroom, and his optics turned slightly purple with need. He wanted that little human, like no one he had ever wanted before. A lustful smile touched his lip plates as he got an interesting playful idea.

Miranda removed her clothes and got into the shower, she closed her eyes and let the water beat down over her tired body. Suddenly she felt metal hands on her body, startled she turned to find Optimus in the shower with her in his robotic holoform. "Optimus?" she whispered as she saw those optics of his radiating with need and lust.

He smiled, as he gently touched her body making a sad robotic sound as his fingers ran down all over her body. Miranda closed her eyes and as a groan escaped her lips, his optics widened at the reactions he received from her. He dropped his gaze to her breasts, he was curious about them. He had done a World Wide Web search on them and found some interesting information relating to them. He also found names for them from breasts to some rather disrespectful names for them. He would never use those names referring to anything on his Miranda's body. But he did like the name boobies; it was a rather humorous word to him. "I do find your boobies quite enjoyable, Miranda." Optimus whispered his voice laced with such animalistic lust now.

She smiled and ran her hand over his face. "You can explore any part of me, that you desire." she said as he eyed her intensely.

Optimus did another quick search needing to know what to do to bring her excitement in her body; and make her overload. He found many different things as his optics widened with interest. "Hmmmm, that is quite interesting let's see how accurate it is." he said softly.

Optimus ran his metal thumb over her nipple watching it perk up. "Interesting…" he whispered as Miranda arched into his touch. "Very interesting….." he replied as he did the same to the other nipple.

Optimus smiled and suddenly Miranda's world burst into complete and utter delicious torture from his mouth. She felt his glossa run over her nipple, she yelped finding her legs buckling bringing both her and Optimus sliding down onto the shower floor.

"Stay still, little one." he moaned when she wiggled in his arms.

Optimus never interfaced with a human before, it was very fascinating. He had interfaced with his soldiers on the long nights of war, but this was so different.

"So beautiful." he remarked as his fingers trailed down her body. "You belong to me." he growled as she heard the possessiveness in his voice processor. "Say it, Miranda!" he ordered as his nipped with his mouth at her stomach. "Who do you belong to?" he demanded his spark wildly racing in his chest.

"You…I belong to you, Optimus." she panted as he slid his glossa into her bellybutton making her gasp.

Optimus ravaged her senses as his hands explored her every part of her body. She held no secrets from him, he found all her hot spots making her scream and arch in his arms. The Autobot leader found this so completely exhilarating, his optics watched her every reaction taking in everything and committing it all to memory. His optics were a blazed with hot purple now, he was so worked up. "Come on, little one; I want you to overload until you pass out." he whispered as she looked up at him with a silly smirk.

Miranda wanted to bring her bot to his knees; she was getting all the attention. "I want to play with you." she purred.

He tilted his head at her and smiled. "Doing what to me?" he asked as she attacked her bot.

Optimus' intakes cycled, as she ran her fingers into his neck, and finding wires and cables went to work. She caressed wires and cables shamelessly making him moan as she did. "Miranda…."

Abruptly to his amazement his chest plates opened, Miranda watched with amazement as his life force was exposed to her. She looked up at him and he nodded at her. She slid her hands into his chest and caressed the one thing that would send Optimus whimpering at her feet.

She gently started to caress his spark making him whimper and moan, this of course excited her to see this noble Autobot leader at her mercy. She watched as the tendrils wrapped around her fingers and hand. She would purposely drag his overload out making him whimper.

"M…Miranda, please." he whispered.

"Someone is looking for an overload, isn't he?" she mused in a seductive tone as he looked at her blinking his optics rapidly.

"Please….I am so close…..Please…" he begged.

Miranda smiled and gently pushed her fingers into his spark, he yelled out so loudly when she did that. Optimus' body arching up helplessly as she continued to run her fingers all through his spark as he trembled beneath her touch.

Miranda snuggled close against him her wet hair all over her face as she grinned finding her eyes closing.

The next thing she knew she was in bed with Optimus laying beside her, his hand protectively around her. She could hear his gears and things in his body and smiled as she heard his spark racing. He belonged to her and she belonged to him always. She fell asleep with that knowledge in her mind with a content smile on her face.

(Several hours later)

The Autobots went into the command center to discuss Miranda. They all knew that Miranda was going to need to more protection, now that she and Optimus were getting so serious.

However as the meeting was going on Optimus was thinking how they were going to protect Miranda. They can't keep her locked up; she still has her job and needs to keep working.

Miranda walked to the main room to watch TV, and as she switched channels something caught her eye on the news. They were showing her apartment, she suddenly felt the icy cold grip of fear coil around her heart holding it like a vise. The news women said that a huge robot trashed it as if he was looking for something. Miranda was in shock and fainted when she saw it was Hotshot. The Autobots came out to see Hotshot in the news and Optimus horrified to see Miranda had fainted on the floor. "MIRANDA!" exclaimed Optimus as he picked her up as she slowly woke up.

"Miranda what's wrong?" asked Leobreaker.

"Hotshot was on the news seen trashing my apartment, I'm no longer safe." cried Miranda as she gripped Optimus so tightly.

"Miranda don't say that, we will do whatever it takes to keep you safe; even if that meant taking down Hotshot." said Optimus as the other Autobots agree.

Miranda was happy knowing that the Autobots will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Optimus took Miranda to her room and put her in bed.

"I am scared, Optimus." she whispered.

"I know, but you have to trust me that you'll be safe okay?" Optimus said as he leaned down and kissed her.

She yawned and turned over onto her side facing Optimus.

"Rest now…." he replied as he walked out of her room angering surging all through his circuits.

Hotshot would pay for this dearly; this was treason to do this type of thing. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a computer beep, as he rushed over to the computer link.

Optimus saw they were needed, so he would make sure the base was locked up tight while they were gone.

"Autobots, the police are in need of our help transform and roll out." said Optimus as they took off for downtown.

(Autobot base – Miranda's room)

Miranda turned over and gently woke up stretching as she shivered; feeling like someone was watching her. She looked up and was ready to scream but before she could do anything. She was quickly knocked out by Hotshot, who quickly transformed and took off laughing evilly as he did with his precious cargo inside of him with a great many choices of how to dispose of her.

To Be Continue

*Oh no! What is Hotshot planning? Will Optimus and the others find out that call was a fake? Will they save her in time? Will review and tune in next time. Also a big thanks to Primesbaby007 for editing my chapter:)*


	8. Miranda's Faith Sealed

Chapter Eight

The Autobots made it to where the call was, but what was wrong with this picture? There was no attack! No one was around. Optimus transformed and looked around. All the Autobots knew something wasn't right, but what? Leobreaker came up to Optimus with both a confused and worried expression on his face plates. "Something isn't right Optimus, where was the attack?"

"I'm not sure Leobreaker." answered Optimus who was also troubled by this turn of events.

Red Alert came up towards Optimus and they all gathered around. "Autobots we must return to the base. I have a bad feeling that this was a set up. Transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered as they sped off back to the base.

What Optimus doesn't know that his bad feeling would turn into a nightmare for him and his Autobots.

(Where Miranda is)

Miranda finally woke up to find herself in a cage; she tried to get up but failed as she felt so dizzy. 'Why do I feel so woozy?' she thought. She slowly brought her hand to the back of her head and she all the sudden frozen as she felt something warm and sticky on her hand. She very shakily brought her hand to her eyes and fainted at the sight of blood on her hands and once again she out.

(The Autobot base)

Optimus and his team got back to the base to see the main door blasted from the inside. "Miranda!" yelled Optimus.

But he got no answer, he ran to her room to see her gone and something that made him very furious but worried at the same time. "AUTOBOTS!" yelled Optimus as they responded to his yell.

"Optimus what is it?" asked Red Alert.

"I detect blood on her pillow; she has been kidnapped and is injured." said Optimus

"Optimus! Come here and quickly!" called Jetfire from the command center and Optimus and the rest of team came to the room.

"What is it?" asked Optimus, but before Jetfire answer he just pointed to the screen.

Optimus was in pure shock; Hotshot knocked out Miranda and took off. So, that was where the blood came from, it was Hotshot's doing the whole time. Optimus turned the screen off and turned to his men. "Autobots, we must find Miranda and fast. Transform and roll out." said Optimus as they took off to find Miranda.

Optimus would do anything to get Miranda back, even if that meant losing his life to save her. He was only in love like this one other time and that was with Elita-1, but Miranda was so different she loved him even though he was a machine. Granted, he was a living being with emotions and feelings not like other machines she had been used too, that helped too.

(Where Miranda was)

Miranda once again came out of it and this time Megatron and Hotshot were there looking at her. Miranda was now scared to death and was praying that Optimus would save her before it was too late.

"Ah, I see you finally awaken." said Hotshot

"Hotshot what on earth are you doing? You are an Autobot!" demanded Miranda.

"Not anymore, you are turning Optimus into a weak leader and the only way to get him back is to kill you." said Hotshot.

"You won't get away with this. Optimus will find me." yelled Miranda.

But both Megatron and Hotshot laughed and once again left Miranda in her cage. She fell to the floor again getting very weak from the blood loss and fell asleep again. Hotshot and Megatron were planning on how to destroy Miranda, but what Hotshot didn't know was that Megatron was also telling his mystery guest everything that was going on and what was being said.

(Where Optimus is)

Optimus and his team have been searching for hours for Miranda, but no luck. They were about ready to leave when Leobreaker stopped and transformed smelling the air.

"Leobreaker what, what is it?" asked Optimus coming up towards him.

"I smell Miranda's -" Leobreaker started to say

"You smell Miranda's what?" asked Optimus

"Her...blood." he finished.

'Her blood, did I hear Leobreaker right? He smells her blood?' thought Optimus. Optimus began to lose his balance and fell to the ground as his team came to his aid helping him up. "Optimus? Optimus are you okay?" asked Red Alert.

"I am fine, please I am fine." Optimus lied trying to make his team not fuss so much over him. "Autobots we are getting close to where Miranda is being held. We must keep going Miranda may not have much time." said Optimus as they transformed and sped off to where Miranda was being held.

(Where Miranda is)

Starscream and Demolisher were watching Miranda while she slept in her cage. "I don't get it Starscream." said Demolisher

"What don't you get Demolisher?" asked Starscream

"Is Megatron really letting Hotshot just join the Decepticons like this so soon."

"He is no longer one of them; he hates Optimus Prime for starting a relationship with this human femme will you Just relax." said Starscream.

Miranda was making noises in her sleep; she was in so much pain from what Hotshot had done to her. Miranda was also losing her hope, it was disappearing fast, and she wanted to believe in her heart that Optimus would find her and bring her home. But in the back of her mind, there was that doubt that he would never find her in time and that scared her more than she wanted to let on.

Optimus and the team were getting close, and he could feel her pain with what she is going through but worse than that he felt she was losing hope. "No baby, please don't lose hope not now please." Optimus whispered to himself as his spark raged with emotional turmoil.

Within a matter of seconds, Optimus and his team came to where Miranda was being held. They all transformed and got their weapons out and slowly made their way in the base to find Miranda.

Miranda woke up again to find herself alone in her cage. She just sat down on her cage floor and started to cry. She missing Optimus so much, and she is still hoping that Optimus and the others will find her soon. She thought about the special alone time she and Optimus shared and her heart raced, she loved him so much. "Hurry Optimus, please hurry." she whispered.

Optimus and his team made it half way into the base, when they were spotted by Starscream. "Autobots Megaton, Autobots in the base!" said Starscream.

"Oh no you don't Starscream…! Optimus Prime, super mode transform!" yelled Optimus and then he tackled Starscream to the ground. "Tell me now! Where is Miranda is NOW!" yelled Optimus

"You won't get anything from me!" said Starscream as he punched Optimus, making him fall to the ground as he escape.

"Forget about him, we need to find Miranda." said Optimus as they took off to find Miranda.

Starscream found Megatron and Hotshot to let them know that Optimus Prime and the Autobots were there looking for Miranda. "Hotshot why don't you go and greet them." said Megatron.

"Will do." said Hotshot as he went to find his former team and leader.

Optimus and his team came to the last room and Optimus slowly opened to the see the shock of his life. He saw Miranda laying in a cage whimpering and crying as his spark went out to her. Miranda felt someone was watching her, she slowly opened her eyes to see Optimus and his team looking at her.

"O- Optimus?" she said her voice a sad little whimper.

"Miranda….. Miranda please stay with me Red Alert get her out of cage and see what you can do for her." Optimus said just as Red Alert was about to open her cage.

Miranda noticed Hotshot with his gun pointed at Optimus and her heart lurched in a panic for her bot.

"Optimus, behind you!" said Miranda as her voice was coming back a little firmer now wanting to protect Optimus.

Optimus and his team turned to see Hotshot pointing a gun at them.

"Hotshot, how could you betray us like this?" demanded Optimus.

"You were never going to listen to me Miranda isn't the right femme to be with she's human not like us, now I will destroy her with the help of Megatron." replied Hotshot.

"You won't lay one finger on her! Leobreaker let's combine." said Prime.

"Right Optimus LEOBREAKER!"

"Optimus Prime super mode, transform and link up and combine!"

Once they were combined, Optimus landed right in front of Hotshot and they were just glaring at each other. Miranda just laid there watching as her bot faced off with the rogue Autobot. She felt completely helpless as the other Autobots stayed by her side protectively. "Optimus…." she whispered fearing for her bot now.

*Ooooo! Optimus is now ticked off! What will happen to Miranda? Will she live or die? What will Optimus do to Hotshot? All of your burning questions will be answer in the next chapter:) Also a bit thanks to Primesbaby007 for editing the heck out of my chapter. Thxs girl*


	9. Becoming One

Disclaimer - I do not own Transformers only my OC  
WARNINGS - Some Mech / human scenes - if this offends you please do not read,  
thanks for reading R & R

(Decepticon Base)

Optimus was just burning holes in Hotshot. He was ticked off at Hotshot for turning against them, but now Hotshot was a Decepticon. Miranda was still watching helplessly, fearing for Optimus now more then ever. Red Alert was still right beside Miranda, protecting her in anyway he can. "Hotshot, tell me why! Why are you doing this?' demanded Optimus tightening his fists, wanting to get his servos on Hotshot.

"Why? Why? WHY? You are dating a human; that goes against Cybertronian laws, Prime." said Hotshot as they circled each other.

"I love her Hotshot! She doesn't just treat me like some robot or a machine, she treats me as an equal. It's not up to you who I chose for a mate." Optimus snarled.  
Hotshot tired of listening to Optimus ranting about Miranda, smirked and all the sudden punched Optimus in the face sending Prime to the ground. Optimus landed hard on the ground, he narrowed his optics at Hotshot. Optimus growled and tackled Hotshot, punching him in the face. Optimus had punched Hotshot so hard, that Hotshot ended up spitting out energon. "I will stop at nothing Prime and I mean at nothing, I will kill her mark my words, she's as good as dead." said Hotshot.

"I don't think so! Cyberkey power! Savage claw mode." said Optimus as he slashed Hotshot sending him through the wall. "Autobots, let's escape with Miranda now! Transform and roll out!"

By the time Hotshot came back online, Optimus and the rest of the Autobots were gone. Hotshot still vowed that he would destroy Miranda. The only difference was now Hotshot was gunning for Optimus Prime now as well. He vowed one way or another he would kill Optimus for shaming him in front of Megatron.

(Autobot Base)

Optimus and the rest made it back to base, Red Alert took Miranda into the med bay to fix her up. Optimus and the others were in the command center. "I just can't believe that Hotshot would betray us like this." said Jetfire

"What I don't understand is why." said Snarl

"Optimus do you know?" aske Leobreaker.

"Yes, ever since I started to care for Miranda, he saw her as a threat and when we started dating Hotshot took it to the next level." said Optimus with his back turned towards the others. They started to discuss on how to handle Hotshot.

(Autobot Medical bay)

Red Alert just finished trying to heal up Miranda; when she opened her eyes."Miranda, I'm gald to see you awake." said Red Alert.

"Thanks Red Alert, where is Optimus?" asked Miranda

"He is in the command center discussing on what to do with Hotshot." explained Red Alert.

"Can you get him for me? I wish to speak with him." Red Alert nodded as he went to find Optimus.

(Decepticon base)

Hotshot was cussing in Cybertronian, while he was healing himself. It was then he heard Megatron walk in. "So I see that the conflict with Prime didn't go so well." said Megatron

"He is twice as powerful when he is protecting the smelly femme." said Hotshot.  
"Calm yourself, you will get another shot soon enough." said Megatron  
"Yeah well, the only difference is this time, he will die as well as that fleshling. She dared to bring our leader down in the first place, so now she will cause his death as well as her own." Hotshot growled as Megatron smiled liking this side of the ex - Autobot.  
Megatron smiled. "You will make a nice addition to my Decepticon army, Hotshot." Megatron said as he left Hotshot alone never once seeing a shadowy figure hoovering listening to their conversation the whole time.

"There is no way that little worm is taking my place and getting into Megatron's good graces."

(Autobot Base)

Optimus was still in the command center when Red Alert came in. "How is Miranda?" asked Prime "She is doing fine and she requested to see you." said Red Alert.  
"Autobots fill Red Alert in, while I attend to Miranda." said Optimus as he left the room.

Miranda was sleeping when the door opened, and Optimus stepped inside and locked the door. Optimus could see the bruises on her face, and his spark ached from the sight. He felt walked over toward the berth and sat down on a chair. He let his robot holoform move toward her, and sit by her side. He could feel his body stirring the closer he got to her, he wanted her once more. This little human could make him feel more alive and more special than anyone else could. She loved him and didn't judge him or care that he was a machine. He was more in her eyes and his spark swelled with so much emotion. He knew some humans regarded them as monsters without any emotions, but Miranda knew the truth she knew they capable of so much more.

His hand absentmindedly strayed toward Miranda's face, he caressed her face gently. Optimus found that same hunger building up, that possessive streak that Miranda belonged to him. He wanted her, he wanted to interface with her. He glanced down at his interface panel, would she accept interfacing with him like that? His was a metal spike not flesh born as human males had. The things they had done in the human washracks were different, because what he wanted now was to make her his by interfacing with her. He wanted to hear her scream his name in the middle of mating really mating. He could feel his body tense up and his spike was pressurizing making him move slightly from the uncomfortable tightness.

(Optimus' POV)

Oh Primus, but I was becoming more and more ready to mate with her. I wished my spike would behave, but I loved her and my body had a mind of its own now. I would have her though that much I knew I would make her mine. I ran my hand over her cheek, as I saw her eyes open watching me. "Optimus?" she whispered as her lips curved into that sexy smile I loved so much.

"Yes Miranda, you wished to see me." I say heatedly.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me again." she replies.

"Well isn't that what boyfriends are suppose to do?" I answered as I kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Your optics are so bright purple." Miranda remarks so softly.

"I want you so badly, I want to interface with you." She smiles, then runs her hand slowly and deliberately over my interface panel making me groan. "Miranda..." I moan as I can see she is doing something underneath the covers.

I have to see what she is doing, I slowly move the covers and find her wearing asolutely nothing. She is going to allow me to mate with her, this means the world to me that she trusts me enough to use my metal spike inside of her soft body. I still have to make her realize there will be pain more than there would be from a human doing this. "Miranda, it is going to hurt you far more than if a human male did it. Do you still wish to mate with me?" I asked as she wrapped her arms around me pulling me down onto her naked body. "Does that answer your question?" she asked as I kissed her once more, while my hands went to her boobies.

I caressed them gently, as my lip plates decended on the one taking the little bud into my mouth. I might not have been human, but I knew what my little human liked, and what her body craved. I held her close as I started to mate with her, I could feel her tensing and knew it was hurting her. "Stay with me, baby the pain won't last much longer." I whispered as stopped moving long enough for her to relax. "Are you okay?" I asked her as she pulled back her eyes sparkling with love.

My spark raced as I searched her face seeing all the proof I needed to know this relationship was able to withstand anything. "Optimus?" she whispered.  
"Yes love, what is it?" I replied as I started to move inside of her.  
"You belong to me, and I will never let you go, my Autobot." she said as my engines gunned in excitement. I tilted my head watching her. "Really?" I whispered.

"Oh yes, you're mine and I have no intentions of letting you go. This means get used to me, Autobot; cause I have no intentions of leaving." she said I moved deeper inside of her. "Tell me, who you belong too." she growled turning my words from when we were in the shower together back at me. "SAY IT!" she ordered. "I belong to you, Miranda." I said softly as she pulled my head down to her chest. "See to it you never forget that, Optimus." she remarked adding. "Because I love you." she said.

"I love you too." I said softly as my overload was coming closer. We both hit our overloads at the sametime we cried out each other's names. She held me as my systems rebooted from how potent our mating was, I ended up falling into recharge with Miranda following me.

(Several hours later)

Miranda woke first to find Optimus still recharging on her body, she caressed his helm rather gently. She loved Optimus so strongly, he was so gentle with her. He was deadly in battle, but he had such a sweet side to him. She worried that other humans would try to hurt Optimus, she sometimes wished she wasn't human. Only because they could go back to Cybertron together and live in peace. Miranda continued to caress Optimus as he slowly onlined his optics and focused on her. "Miranda, how do you feel?" he asked worried about her safety at first.

"Loopy.." she giggled.  
Optimus looked at her then tilting his head. "Loopy?"  
"I am a happy little organic, that's all you need to know, baby." she mused as she slipped her hand into his armor finding his spark.  
"Miranda, what are you doing to me?" he asked.  
"Hmmm, what am I doing to you?" she repeated his words as her fingers found what they were after making him turn onto his back taking her with him.  
His optics flared shining pink as excitement gripped him, she watched his reactions as she kissed his chest plates. Miranda's hands did wonderous things to his spark, while the tendrils snaked around her hands. Optimus felt the pull from his spark, it wanted a merge but unforunately would not receive one from her. She was organic and in that sense he would never get the relief his spark wanted. It hurt him, mostly because his spark was demanding it. He loved her deeply, but this part of their relationship would always bring him great pain. He made such a sad sound, that it startled Miranda and she pulled her hands back thinking she hurt him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I am fine." Optimus said forcing a rather sad smile for her.  
Miranda knew he was lying, but didn't understand why. "I need to go see my men, I will send Red Alert back in to check you." Optimus said leaning in to kiss her.  
Optimus deactivated his holoform and unlocked the door and left, Miranda wrapped her arms around herself suddenly feeling cold now that he was gone. Miranda wasn't stupid, she knew there was something wrong. She wrapped a blanket around her body as tears hit her, she knew something was wrong with Optimus; but he wouldn't tell her.  
Red Alert came back into the medical bay, a smile tugged his lip plates. "So, how's my patient?" he asked cheerfully until he saw her tears. "Miranda, what's wrong?" he asked his voice laced with concern. "Optimus had been concerned he hurt you while mating, was he right?" he asked.

"No, it was the most exotic thing I ever felt, but something is wrong he seemed different. When we woke up I started to play with his spark, and he seemed like he enjoyed it at first. Then he seemed to close off from me after and he said everything was okay but I knew he was lying." she said as tears fell even more.

Red Alert nodded that he understood and sighed. "It's his spark, it will cause him pain, because it wants to merge with you." he explained.

"I don't have a spark." she whispered.

"No." he whispered. "What will happen to him if his spark is prolonged a spark merge?"  
Red Alert sighed, he wasn't sure if Optimus would want her to know how much pain it would cause him.

"The truth..." she replied firmly. "Very well, the pain will only get stronger and if it isn't taken care of he could go into terminal stasis lock." Red Alert explained as her eyes went wide. "That is one of the reasons why our species didn't usually mix with others, it can have deadly consequences for us." he said.

The fear in her heart coiled tightly like a vise, it threatened to strangle her. If something happened to Optimus it would be all her fault, she had to do something and quickly.  
"Red Alert, can I be alone for a little while please?" she asked.  
Silence...

"Please...?" she begged.  
"Very well." he said taking one fleeting look at her before leaving wondering if he did the right thing by telling her the truth.

*I want to give a big, I mean a really big thanks to Flamingbitch1408 for helping me with the scenes in this chapter. Anyway please r&r.*


	10. Do We Regret? Regret Everything?

**(Miranda's place where she works)  
**

It's been two weeks since Miranda's ordeal, and when she and Optimus mated. Miranda was thinking about what Red Alert said about Optimus' spark needing and wanting to spark merge. What if she became a robot? What would Red Alert say to that? But most importantly what would Optimus say? Optimus and the other Autobots have been keeping a close optic on Miranda, since she started going back to work; and Optimus would take her to work.

Miranda was taking a order from a customer, when a another person came in and waited for her to wait on them. Miranda turned to the person, and she was in pure shock! She stared at the one person, who disappeared from her life and was never to be seen again.

"Jason Hansackers?" said Miranda

"Yes, I decided to come back, and seen how you were doing since your sister's death." he replied, Miranda sat down on her break and talked to her ex- brother-in-law on her break.

They talked for a good hour, and then he left, as Miranda was getting near the end of her shift. It was then Miranda got a sudden queasy feeling deep in her stomach, she ran to the bathroom as quickly as she could hurling everything in her stomach. She had no idea what caused the sudden abrupt sickness, she thought despairingly that she was catching some sort of flu virus. She figured that Optimus was lucky he was an alien robot, he couldn't catch her flu. Of course, he was a robot and could catch a computer virus that often scared the living daylights out of her though. She shrugged, and then she grabbed her earnings from waiting on people, and waited for Optimus. Optimus came up and Miranda got inside, and then Optimus drove off to the base.

"How was work today?" he asked.

"It was great, my brother-in-law,who married my sister stopped by for a chat." she said

"How nice." said Optimus as they drove into the base.

Optimus cast a glance at her now and again, as she looked out the window.

"I missed you." he said.  
"You did?" she asked with a cute smile.  
"Of course, your my girl." he beamed.

Miranda smiled shyly, but was still fighting a sickness in her stomach. She would go visit Red Alert when they got back to the base. She didn't want Optimus to worry, so she didn't say a word to him.

**(Autobot base - several minutes later - Medical bay)**

Miranda walked into the med bay, so Red Alert could check her. Red walked in and sense there was something going on with Miranda, but decided to wait to see what he found out.

"Hey Miranda, how are you feeling today?" asked Red Alert.

"Feeling queasy." she replied as Red Alert sat her on the table.

Red Alert was scanning her when he came across something that would shock Optimus. He decided to not to tell Miranda just yet, but he needed to tell Optimus the news. How was Optimus going to react to the news of Miranda being pregnant and knowing that Cybertronians couldn't pregnant a human. Red Alert knew this meant she was cheating on Optimus, his optics narrowed as he became angry. Optimus' spark was shrinking because he needed a spark merge and this human dared to cheat on him.

"Well, I think you have the flu, so just go back to bed and rest. I will check on you later." Red Alert snapped as he sat her down.  
"Are you mad at me for some reason?" she asked.  
"No,just go rest." he replied briskly.  
"Okay..." she whispered leaving.

Once she left Red Alert went to find Optimus. He found his commander in the command center with Vector Prime going over the plans about Hotshot. Red Alert was thinking on how he was going to tell Optimus about Miranda. He waited until Optimus turned around to see him standing there with an uneasy expression on his face plates.

"Optimus I need to talk to you, it's about Miranda." said Red Alert.  
Optimus could tell the tone that Red alert was using was not a pleasant one.

"What is it, is she alright?" asked Optimus

"Miranda came to me thinking she had a flu bug, I scanned her and she is pregnant Prime." said Red

Optimus stumble backwards, did he hear right? Was Miranda really pregnant, that meant...no she cheated on him with a human.  
"Cybertronians can get a human pregnant there is no way, she had to have a relationship with a human." Red Alert said as Optimus made a sad sound as his spark raced wildly.  
He grimaced with pain his spark flexed wildly.  
"She lied and cheated on me?" he whispered his hand going to his chest plates.  
"I am afraid Hotshot was right about her, Optimus." Red Alert said.  
"Indeed aparently he was." Optimus whispered.

**(Miranda standing listening in)**

Miranda slowly put her hand to her mouth to stifle her cries, she couldn't believe she was pregnant with Optimus' child. But now they thought she was some common little tart who would cheat on her mate. What good was a relationship if they didn't have trust any longer, she glanced back up at the bots her heart breaking. She realized Hotshot was right, she didn't belong in their world not now not ever. She turned and ran back to her room, she was determined to leave and never come back. She threw things into her duffle bag not caring if they were neat of not, and then she sat down and wrote Optimus a note.

**(Where Prime and Red Alert were)  
**

"She shouldn't be permitted to say her any longer." Red Alert said as Optimus nodded.  
They headed for Miranda's room and heard nothing but silence, when Optimus banged on the door.  
"**M****IRANDA OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" **Optimus yelled as he over rode the codes and opened the door.  
They went in seeing open drawers with no clothes in them and the closet was empty as well. Everything was gone including the little human femme, she left his life forever it would seem. Optimus realized she had to have heard what Red Alert told him about her preganacy.

"Miranda! Wait!" yelled Optimus as he took off after her, but as soon he made it outside Miranda was gone.  
Red Alert followed him out holding something in his hand.  
"Optimus, it's a note for you from Miranda." he said.  
He handed it to Optimus, who quickly read it.

Optimus,

I loved you and gave you my heart, I would never **EVER cheat on you or lie to you**! Maybe Hotshot was right afterall I don't belong in your world no matter how I pretend that I belong. Your free now to let your spark merge with a Cybertronian, I will raise the baby the best I can. No matter how much we said we loved one another, there can't be love without trust.  
Goodbye, Optimus

~Miranda

Optimus dropped the note, and he dropped to his one knee his hand going to his spark.  
"Could we really be that wrong, could she truly have conceived my child?" he whispered. "I am not losing them both!" he snarled as Red Alert helped him up.  
He wasn't going to let Miranda and their little sparkling slip away from him that fast. He needed to find her as he ran to the command center to get some information and quickly.  
"Autobots, Miranda has run away. We need to find her before Hotshot or the Decepticons do. We will split up into teams." said Optimus.  
Jetfire, Vector Prime, Leobreaker went with Optimus, while Snarl, Red Alert, Landmine and Scattershot are another team. "Wingsaber and Evacute stay here just incase Miranda should show up. The rest transform and roll out!" said Optimus

**(Miranda's Apartment)  
**

Miranda made it back to apartment, not knowing that a man was watching her. The man was disgused and it was a very determined Hotshot. Once in her apartment, Miranda fall down on her bed in tears.

"What am I going to do I love him so much?" Miranda cried.  
Hotshot made it to her door of her apartment with a knife in his hand.

**(Where Optimus was)  
**

Meanawhile Optimus and the other Autobots were still searching for Miranda for hours, and no sign of her. Optimus was getting more worried by the minute. He loved Miranda with all of this spark, and he wanted to care for his and her little sparkling that was growing inside of her stomach. He wanted to make her his wife.  
"Please Primus, don't let me be too late, I am tired of being alone." he cried.

**(Miranda's apartment)  
**

Miranda was walking around her apartment, when she suddenly began to feel dizzy and just abruptly fainted. Hotshot broke down the door to her apartment and slowly made his way in with the knife to take out Miranda. However when he found her on the floor not moving,but slowly a growing pool of blood coming from her. Hotshot scanned her to find that she was carrying Optimus' little sparkling inside of her. Hotshot started to feel really guilty. He now realized that Optimus truly loved this femme, he started to think on how to get Optimus trust back; but didn't know how.

**(Where Optimus was)  
**

Optimus was about ready to give up, when he got the scent of Miranda's blood and alot of it. He floored it, he had to get to her and fast.

"Men, Miranda is in her apartment; I will go and talk to her." said Optimus as he heading up to her door using his holoform.

Optimus was getting close to her apartment and smelled her blood. The scent was getting stronger. 'Oh no Miranda!' thought Optimus as he ran to her door only to see the door busted down. Optimus slowly entered the room to find Miranda's lifeless body and bleeding from somewhere. What he saw next made his energon boil like hot lava raging in a volcano. There was Hotshot standing over her body in his holoform holding a knife.

"Hotshot!" yelled Optimus, as he whirled to see Optimus and his optics this time were really ruby red from fury

"Optimus, please let me explain." pleaded Hotshot.

"I don't want to hear it! **You've killed her, you've killed my Miranda**! And to make matters even worse not only did you murder my mate, but you killed my unborn sparkling!" yelled Optimus.

But before Hotshot could say anything Optimus tackle him to the ground. Punching him left and right. Optimus was so enraged that he was going to kill Hotshot for what he had done.  
"Please stop, she was already like this when I got here!" Hotshot exclaimed.

What they didn't know was that Miranda's body was slowly fading until it finally disappeared from sight.

*Oh no! What happen to Miranda's body? Will Optimus kill Hotshot? Or will Optimus come to his senses? Well you will find out in the next chapter! Again I want to give Flamingbitch1408 a big thank you for editing the heck out of this chapter! Thxs girl3*


	11. We Together At Last?

Optimus repeatly beat Hotshot to the point where he was coughing up energon blood. Hotshot started to fear Optimus even more. He decided not go back to the Autobots and to stay as a Decepticon. He knew he had to get away from Optimus. He punched Optimus,causing him to fall back and Hotshot off to in his true form. Optimus got up to look where Miranda was and her body was gone! Optimus knew that Hotshot took her,so he took off in his semi form driving after him.

(Optimus POV)

As I chase after Hotshot, I kept thinking about what I said to and about Miranda. I loved her and always will,but I will not stop until I get her back. I want a chance to prove to her that I can and will be a good father to our sparkling. I notice Hotshot was speeding up to try and lose me,but with my love with him, he will never lose me.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Megatron and the new Transformer were following watching Optimus and Hotshot going at it. Megatron was pleased how everything was turning out,but what they didn't know was that Miranda was pregnant with Optimus's sparkling, but they would learn soon enough.

(Autobot's Base)

Red Alert and the others got back to the base and awaiting in the med bay was Miranda's body. Red Alert was shocked to see what state Miranda was in.

"Jetfire, alert Optimus that we've got Miranda back at the base and I will begin to fix her." said Red Alert as he began to work on her.

"Right away Red Alert." said Jetfire as he ran to the command center to contact Optimus.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Please Miranda, please live for Optimus. He needs you." said Red Alert as he began to work.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Optimus was still hot on Hotshot's heel as he rounded the corner. Jetfire ran to the command center to contact Optimus.

"Optimus this is Jetfire. Do you read?" said Jetfire

"Jetfire this is Optimus. What is it?" asked Optimus.

"Red Alert teleported Miranda to the med bay and is now working on her as we speak." answer Jetfire.

"Okay, I'm on my way." said Optimus as he turned back towards base.

(Med bay)

Red Alert first wanted to figure out why Miranda was bleeding. He turned her over to see a medium size gash on her head. He cleaned the wound and bandage it. He would have to wait to ask her when she came to. He opened Miranda up to see her heart slowly beating until it stopped all together. He now had to figure out how to bring her back, and then he came up with an idea, the only problem was would Optimus approve of the precedure.

Ooooooooooooooo

Optimus came speeding into the base as he transformed. Landmine brought him to the med bay to see Red Alert working on Miranda. The second he saw her his spark pulsed and he fell to his knees. She looked so bad, he felt his optics mist up.

"How is she?" asked Optimus as Jetfire rushed in, and helped him up.

"I've lost her Prime,but there is a way to bring her back." said Red Alert.  
The second the words were out Optimus felt sick, she was dead his Miranda was dead.

"What is it?" Optimus whispered.

"I take a piece of your spark and inbede it into her heart and give her a dose of energon into her bloodstream." answer Red Alert.

"I will do it. Whatever it takes bring her back." said Optimus as he laid on the table.

"I will have to turn you off so you don't feel a thing." said Red Alert as he turned Optimus off.

Red Alert first took a transformer size knife and cut a small of piece of Optimus's spark and set it on the tray and then took some of his energon and set it aside too. He then turned to Miranda and gently laid the spark on Miranda's heart. The spark absorbed into Miranda's heart and made her body glow and her heart pump once.

"Come on Miranda,come on." said Red Alert and then her heart started to beat as normal.

Red Alert breathe a sigh of relief as he sowed her back up and injected the energon into her bloodstream and turned Optimus back on.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Optimus came to as Red Alert was cleaning Miranda's wounds up and dressing them.

"How is she now?" asked Optimus as he came to her side.

"She is doing well Prime, her body is accepting the energon and your spark." replied Red Alert

"How about our sparkling?" asked Optimus

"The sparkling is doing well also." said Red as Miranda's eyes fluttered open as she looked around to see where she was at.

"Miranda." said Optimus.

"Optimus what am I doing back here? I want to go back to my apartment as I wasn't wanted here." she cried trying to get up but failed.

"What are you talking about Miranda? I love you and want to raise our sparkling together." said Optimus.

"Oh really, could have fooled me." she whispered. "Then why did you and Red Alert accused me of cheating on you?" asked Miranda with hurt in her voice and in her eyes.

Optimus didn't answer as he kissed her slowly yet passionately. Miranda was lost for words.

"Miranda we just didn't believe that a Transformer could get a human pregnant." said Optimus.

"And we are both sorry." said Red Alert.

Miranda accepted their sorry as they left her alone to sleep not knowing a flying jet was flying by and was listening in on everything.

Optimus and Red Alert now knew that Miranda is going to have extra protection since she is now pregnant. Starscream flew back to the base to tell Megatron the news. Later that night Optimus snuck into the med bay and used his holoform to lay down in bed as Miranda snuggle closer to him. Miranda opened her eyes briefly and brought Opimus's hand to her stomach.

Optimus smiled as he realize that he and Miranda are going to be parents. Optimus now wants to take it to the next step into their relationship. Optimus brought Miranda's face up to his level and kissed her heatly and slowly. Then they both laid down with each other's arms around them and went to sleep.

*Oh no! Starscream now knows! What will happen next? Well find out in the next chapter! And a big thanks to my Beta reader*


	12. Bonded Forever

*In this chapter the Fallen is introduce and later on Nemesis Prime will come in. Once again I don't own anything expect the plot and my two Ocs. Thank you.*

Starscream flew back to the base to see Megatron, Hotshot and the newcomer the Fallen were waiting.

"What news do you bring to us Starscream?" asked Megatron

"The one called Miranda is now immortal and is pregnant with Prime's sparkling." answered Starscream

"How interesting, Prime is about to become father." said Megatron, "We should wait until she is close to having the baby, and then kidnap her and give Optimus clues to where we have her. Kind of like a game for him, fathers should enjoy games." said the Fallen.

"And once she gives birth,she will be force to marry me and be my wife." said Hotshot.

They all agree and begin to plan.

(Autobot's Base)

Red Alert was giving Miranda her check-up. "Alright Miranda, the baby is nice and healthy and is beginning to grow." said Red Alert.

"I still can't believe that Optimus and I are about to become parents. Where is Optimus and the others?" Miranda asked.

"They are helping the police with a bank robbery." answer Red Alert.

Miranda left the med bay and walked to the living room to watch tv. As she watches a show her hands began to rub her still flat stomach, she begins to wonder how her parents are going to react. But she had a feeling that her sister is happy for her.

(Miranda's apartment)

Miranda's parents went to go see their daugther that they hadn't seen in months. What they found most disturbing was her door busted down and the pool of blood. Panicking they called the police.

(Autobot base)

Optimus and the other Autobots came back to the base and see Miranda on the couch fast asleep. Optimus smiles at that, and carries her into her bed to sleep. Optimus went to find Red Alert and found him in the med bay.

"Red Alert how was her check up?" asked Optimus

"Everything checked out okay." said Red Alert. Optimus smiled at that. All the sudden they heard sirens of the police.

The Autobots ran out to see the police with their guns trained on them. Optimus doesn't understand why they are doing this. Until two people came through with anrgy looks on their faces.

"Where is our daughter?"demanding Amy.

"Miranda?" asked Optimus

"Yes! Where is she?" asked Derren.

Miranda heard all this commotion outside that she decided to go see what it was. Miranda's parents turned to see Miranda alive and healthy.

"Miranda!" yelled Amy as she rush to her daughter and rush her over to saftey. "Honey we are so worried about you." she said.

"You are coming with us now." said Derren.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm happy here. Optimus is an awsome boyfriend and we are going to become parents." said Miranda as she went back to Optimus,who picked her up and sat her on his shoulder.

Miranda's parents were shocked to say the least. The police were happy for them and decided to leave. Her parents left too,but were planning to get her back.

"I have a feeling that my parents are gonna stop at nothing to get me back." said Miranda as Optimus held her close.  
"We will make sure in the least unharmful way to keep them from taking you." said Optimus as they went back to the base.

(Miranda's parents)

Amy and Derren went back to the police station and were furious. "Why on earth did you guys leave like that?" demanded Derren.

"We will get our daughter back even without your help!" yelled Amy as they left. The police shook their heads, they could tell that she was happy and they don't understand why her parents won't let it go. As they drove off, they didn't know that Hotshot was following them. He thought that would be perfect to get Miranda's parents involve,but will Megatron and the Fallen approve?

(Autobot base)

Later that night while Miranda was taking a bubble bath, Optimus was in the living room looking at a ring that he bought. He was so in love with Miranda that he wanted to make her his wife. He had the men go out for the evening because they earned it and plus he wanted the evening to be perfect. He had planned a nice supper that he cooked himself, romantic candle supper and dancing to her song he worked on for so long and also play her some of her favorite songs.

Miranda got out of her bubble bath and put on her comfortable clothes, as she walked out of her room she noticed everything was quiet, too quiet as she continued to walk. Once she got to the main room, the sight that she saw made her eyes water as a pair of strong arms went around her waist. She turned to see Optimus as he brought her in for a kiss.

"Optimus,what is all this for?" asked Miranda.  
"I wanted to have a romantic evening with my girlfriend and the mother of my unborn sparkling." said Optimus as he led her to the table where there were food waiting.

"But Optimus I'm not dress nicely." said Miranda,but Optimus stopped her talking by giving her a kiss. "Nonsense you look great, now lets eat." said Optimus.

After the nice meal, Optimus led her into the living and started to play her song that he been working on. Optimus saw tears coming to her eyes. As they dance, Optimus decided to pop the question as a slow song began to play. Optimus got to one knee and took Miranda's hand. Miranda's eyes widen in shock.

"Miranda you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't want to let you go, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and raised our little sparkling together. So, will you Miranda Ann Carter marry me? asked Optimus as he show her the ring. It was a beauitful 24 kt gold diamond ring with his colors, sparkling in the candle light. Miranda's eyes began to water as she nodded yes.

*Again a very big thanks to my beta reader for helping me out:) Plzs r&r!*


	13. Growing Together,Danger Approaching

It's been 4 months since Miranda and Optimus found out; that they are having a sparkling and when Optimus propose to Miranda. Miranda was back again in the med bay awhile with Red Alert. Miranda was four months pregnant and she was barely showing.

"Well,your sparkling is doing well." said Red Alert.

"That is good to know." said Miranda as she was helped down by Red Alert.  
Miranda left the med bay and Red Alert was going over her test results; and was shock by the results. The sparkling that Miranda is carrying in slowly changing her whole body. Red Alert needed to tell Optimus and let him be the one to tell Miranda this,not him.

(Decepticon Base)

Hotshot was pacing back and forth, fuming more then ever. Optimus is going to be a father? How can this be? Well once Miranda carried to full term and there plan is going into action. Megatron and the Fallen were working on the plan and hoping this plan is fool proof. Megatron knows how protective he is of his human girlfriend; and that she is his weakness. He wants to use that to his advantage.

(Autobot's Base)

Miranda was sitting on the couch when Optimus tackle her playfully to the ground and crushed his lips into hers.

"Optimus what has gotten into you?" asked Miranda as Optimus put his hand on her stomach. "I'm just so happy that we are expexcting and soon you are going to be my wife." said Optimus as he gave her a heated kiss, then he help her up.

"My,my Optimus you sure know your way around with kisses." said Miranda as she wrapped her arms around him and as he helped her into his truck form. Optimus decided to take his fiance out for a drive.

Once Optimus and Miranda left, Red Alert came out to see Vector Prime and Jetfire sitting in the living room inside the base.

"Have you seen Optimus Vector Prime?" asked Red Alert

"He took Miranda out for a drive why?" replied Vector Prime as he could tell something was troubling Red Alert.  
"Well, I was going over Miranda's test results and it's seem the sparkling that she is carrying is competely changing her human form and I fear that if Megatron got hold of this info that Miranda and her sparkling are in great danger." said Red Alert as Vector Prime and Jetfire looked at each other.  
"We need to contact Optimus and have him and Miranda come back to the base as soon as possible." said Vector Prime as they ran into the command center.

(Where Optimus and Miranda were)

Optimus was driving to a spot deeper into the park where he could transform and lay down. He kept looking at Miranda as she repeatedly rubbed her stomach as she smiled. Optimus was getting close to their place when out of nowhere a blast hit him as he was forced to transform and landed on the ground and then he heard Miranda scream. She fell hard onto the ground as she tried to get up,but failed and held her stomach as she looked up at Optimus tears coming from her eyes.

Optimus got blasted again and was sent flying through some trees. "OPTIMUS!" screamed Miranda.  
She looked up to see a new Transformer coming through the smoke. She couldn't believe her eyes! That transformer looked just like Optimus expect he had darker colors, red eyes and a Decepticon symbol. He looked down at Miranda as he went to grab her; she tried to get away. She ducked her head when Optimus tackled him and he stood up in front of her.  
"Who are you!" demanded Optimus.

"Nemesis Prime" was all he said as he transformed and took off.

Optimus looked at Miranda as she tried to get up, but failed as Optimus picked her up as she started to cry.  
"Miranda what is wrong?" asked Optimus as she held her stomach.

"Optimus,the baby." was all she said before she passed out.  
Optimus transformed and took off for the base as Nemesis Prime watched from a distance before vanishing.

(Autobot's Base)

Jetfire was about ready to contact Optimus when he sped into the base.  
"Red Alert! Help me!" said Optimus as he ran into the med bay.  
"What happened?" asked Red Alert.  
"We were in the park when we were attack by a new Decepticon called Nemesis Prime." said Optimus. Red Alert was thinking back to the results knowing that Optimus needed to know.  
Optimus decided to leave the med bay to let Red Alert work on her.

Hours later Red Alert came out to say everything was alright,but saw the concern look on Red face plate and as well as the others and that scared Optimus a little.

"Red Alert what is wrong?" asked Optimus as Red Alert handed him Miranda's test results. Optimus read them over with a confused looked on his face. "I don't get it Red Alert."

"With that baby inside of her Prime, she is slowly changing from being a human to a robot." said Red.

"You are saying that once the sparkling in born, Miranda's change is unchangingable?" asked Optimus. Red Alert only nodded.

Optimus went to look at Miranda as he watched her sleep,he realized that they can soon go back to their home planet once the Decepticon are finished. Optimus realized that she was even in more danger and that meant that he will do whatever it takes to keep her and their sparkling safe.

But more importantly all ties to Earth for her would be gone, once she was Cybertronian. He wondered for a brief few seconds would she be mad, would she care that she wouldn't be human any longer? Would his love be enough to keep her satisfied and happy? He was confused and for the first time in his life of being a leader and Prime he was scared...

(Decepticon's Base)

Nemesis Prime return to base to be greeted by the Fallen and Megatron.

"Well done my pet. You have done well. Far along is Prime's girlfriend?" asked the Fallen.

"She is 4 months along and to get it even more interesting is that they are engaged," stated Nemesis, "but the best part is that she is slowlying turning Cybertronian."

Megatron and the Fallen were most interested in the fact that Miranda is turning Cybertronian and they will use that to their advantage.

*Ooooo! How is Miranda going to react to turning Cybertronain? Good or bad? What are the Decepticons planning with Nemesis Prime? Whats in store for Miranda and Optimus as well as the rest of the Autobots? Well you will find out in the next chapter! R&r plz:)


	14. Miranda Learns the Truth

Miranda woke up an hour later in the med bay and saw Optimus on the floor slow lying recharging. She couldn't help but laugh lowly at how Optimus was sleeping on the floor. Miranda put her hand on her still flat stomach and thought of the little sparkling that she and Optimus had created. Miranda slowly got down from the bed and went to the mirror that was in the med bay. She looked at herself in the mirror and notices a bandage around her head as she remembers what happen earlier.

(Miranda's POV)

I still can't believe that me and Optimus are about to become parents and plus I'm soon becoming his wife. I wonder what our sparkling is going to be like.

She continue to look at herself until she felt a really pain in her stomach. She gasped holding her stomach. She then looked up to see her eyes changing as she screamed in surprise as she fell to the floor on her back. Optimus quickly jump out of his recharge to see Miranda on the ground crying and holding onto herself.

"Miranda? Miranda baby what's wrong?" asked Optimus as he held her as the other Autobots came in.

Miranda looked up at Optimus and he was in shock to see her eyes were turning into optics.

"The transformation is already starting." said Red Alert as Optimus looked at time.

"What transformation? What is Red Alert talking about Optimus?" asked Miranda.

Optimus now knew that she needs to know and hopefully she will not leave him when he tells her.

"Miranda the sparkling that is growing inside of you, is changing you from human into Cybertronian." said Optimus as Miranda was looking shocked as Optimus continued "So once the sparkling is born; you will no longer be human."

"So you are saying that you want me to like you and not myself? So this sparkling is just a plot to have another femme?" Miranda yelled as she got out of his grip.

"Miranda please, it's not like that. I truly love you and we didn't know that this would happen. Please don't do this, I love you with my entire spark; doesn't that count for anything?" pleaded Optimus.

Miranda looked away from Optimus and the others; and then suddenly got up and just ran out.

"MIRANDA!" yelled Optimus as he and the others ran after her.

Miranda went into the deep part of the base and fell to the ground as she cried. She was happy in way that she will be with Optimus forever that way. Miranda wanted this sparkling more than ever, and she knew now that Optimus wouldn't want her now, not after that stunt she pulled and she began crying more.

Optimus and the others were searching for Miranda. Optimus felt that she was truly happy, but taken by shock and hoping; that when he finds her and shows her how much love he has for her and their sparkling that she will be happy with her change.

Red Alert and Wingsaber were in the deepest part of base and where Miranda. They began to hear crying and as they got closer they found Miranda crying on the floor and they step behind a wall as they contacted Optimus.

(Where Optimus was)

Optimus, Jetfire and Vector Prime were searching for Miranda in the other part of the base when Wingsaber was calling.

"Optimus this is Wingsaber do you read?" said Wingsaber

"Yes Wingsaber this is Optimus, what is it?" asked Optimus

"Me and Red Alert have found Miranda, get over here fast before she takes off." said Wingsaber.

"Be right over there." said Optimus as they transformed and took off.

(Where is Miranda, Red Alert and Wingsaber are)

Red Alert and Wingsaber were watching from a distance just as Optimus, Vector Prime and Jetfire quietly transformed and watched Miranda.

"How has she been like this?" asked Optimus

"For a good 15 minutes Prime." said Wingsaber as Optimus got up and slowly walked over to where Miranda was, as the others watched.

"Miranda?" said Optimus as her head shot up to see Optimus looked down at her.

Miranda tried to run, but Optimus gently grabbed her.

"Miranda please don't run; what I said before is all true. I do love you, and that I didn't know that this sparkling would change your human body." said Optimus as Miranda looked at him and began to cry some more.

"Optimus, I'm so sorry for running, I was in pure shock at what you said. But I'm happy to be with you when my new form is complete." said Miranda, as Optimus brought her up; and gave her a kiss.

The other Autobots were cheering for them, because they knew how much Optimus loved her. They also knew if their leader lost her, it would destroy him and they wouldn't risk that. Optimus and Miranda smiled, as they all transformed and went out for a drive things working out for the better once more. Optimus sure good that his love for Miranda brought back to him. Miranda was fast asleep across the driver's seat, once again Miranda was for sure felt safe to be with Optimus.

*Here you another chapter done and a big thanks to Autobotally45 for editing my chapter*


	15. Another Day of Relaxing or Not?

The next morning Miranda woke up to find Optimus's arms protectively around her. His one hand on her belly. She quietly slipped from his side and got dressed and then took of for a day of fun,well for herself anyway.

(Miranda's parents)

Miranda's mom was on their computer typing a letter to the government. She wants their help in getting Miranda back. Darren came down the stairs to see his wife typing away.

"Honey, I've been thinking about this." he began

"What about it?" asked Amy

"Honey didn't you see how happy out daughter is?" he asked

"Okay,you know what? I'm gonna stop you right there. I will do whatever it takes to get her back." said Amy

Then all the sudden the roof of their house is being ripped apart. They look up to see a Transformer, they fainted. Hotshot grabbed them and took for the Decepticon base with Miranda's parents.

(The beach)

Miranda got to the beach and stripped her clothes off to reveal her one piece bathing suit since she is starting to get a bump and she dive into water and took a swim. This was so peaceful and this is what she and her baby needed. Once her and Optimus's baby is born, they can start planning the wedding. Then it hit her! She forgot to leave him a note,but she shrugged it off and continued to swim.

(Autobot's Base)

Optimus went to pull Miranda close to him only to wake up and find her gone. But before panicking, He went out to the main room. He looked everywhere for her and now he started to panic.

"Autobots!" called Optimus as they all file into the command room. "Miranda is gone. Slip into teams and roll out."

Hotshot got back to the base when he was met by Starscream.

"Hotshot where have you been?" asked Starscream

"I've found the one piece that Megatron needs to defeat Optimus." said Hotshot as he drove in and Starscream follows.

Optimus and the Autobots were out and about searching for Miranda. Optimus kept thinking about what happened to Miranda. Could she be hurt? Was she kidnapped? Is their sparkling alright? But he pushed those aside and kept searching for Miranda. Miranda was now sunbathing when she heard what sounded like a semi.

"Miranda!" said the voice. Miranda looked up in shock and horror to see Nemesis Prime staring down at her.

"I see you are here alone without your boyfriend." said Nemesis

"Get away from me!" yelled Miranda as she took off running,but Nemesis grabbed and he began to thighten his grip making her scream in pain.

Optimus wasn't far away and he heard Miranda's scream. "MIRANDA!" yelled Optimus.

"Autobots, Miranda is in trouble! Meet me at the beach." said Optimus over the comm link. The others agreed and took off for that location.

Miranda was crying more and more as Nemesis's grip tighten on her.

"Aww whats wrong? Your boyfriend isn't here to help you." said Nemesis.

He was about to ready to give her the final blow when he was suddenly hit from behind dropping Miranda,but Miranda was caught in the arms of her boyfriend.

"Miranda? Miranda are you okay?" asked Optimus as she looked at him only to pass out.

The others came just as she passed out, Optimus gave Miranda to Vector Prime as he stalked over to Nemesis Prime.

"Optimus Prime! Supermode." said Optimus as he began to link up. "Optimus Prime supermode complete!"

Nemesis looked at Optimus,he sees how ticked he is and thats what he wants.

"Aww! What's wrong? Did I hurt your mate?" he asked taunting Optimus Prime.

Optimus landed a hard punch to him sending him into the water.

"If I find out that you harmed her and my unborn sparkling. You are gunna be in a world of hurt!" yelled Optimus as he went to tackle Nemesis,only to have him escape.

Optimus didn't care,his main concern was Miranda and the baby.

"Autobots,we need to get Miranda back to the base,so Red Alert can check her." said Optimus as they drove back to the base.

Once back at the base Red Alert took Miranda into the Med bay checked Miranda and the baby over good. It was only two minutes later and Red Alert came out. Optimus was the first to go over to him.

"How's Miranda and our baby?" asked Prime

"She and the baby are fine. You may go see her." said Red Alert as Optimus went back into the Med bay.

Optimus saw her sleeping peacefully. He trace her face as her eye's opened.

"Miranda. How are you feeling?" asked Optimus

"I'm fine and I'm sorry for not telling you where I was. You were sleeping so nicely I didn't want to disturb." said Miranda.

Optimus went down to her level and just kissed her, it was his way of saying that it was okay as he laid with her. Miranda sunggle close to her boyfriend,but she couldn't help but wonder if that once the baby is born, can she and Optimus finally live in peace and be happy family. Optimus pulled her closer and she finally went to sleep.

*Thanks to my beta reader for the edit:)Enjoy the chapter*


	16. Can We Get Through This?

Miranda was in the med bay as Red Alert checked her over on another check up. Red Alert was amazed at how she rapaidly changing from human to robot. Her organs were now gone and her heart replace by a spark and her blood was turned into energon. Her skin was replace by metal. Her eyes were now optics, she still had human features yet,but once the sparkling is born her change will be complete.

"My Miranda, your changes are coming rapaidly. You are in your 6 month of pregnancy. You are really getting bigger now, Miranda." replied Red Alert

"I know and after the sparkling is born then Optimus and I can start planning the wedding." said Miranda as Optimus came into the med bay. He was awestruck at the new changes in Miranda including the bump that is forming.

"Miranda,baby, you are looking more and more beautiful." said Optimus as he offer her his hand as she climb up. "Red Alert, I'm going on a drive with Miranda,once I'm back you can tell me about her checkup." as he transformed and took off.

"Yes,sir." said Red Alert

(Decepticon's Base)

Hotshot dropped Miranda's parent infront of Megatron.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Miranda's dad

"I've been hearing that you depise Optimus Prime,who is in a relationship with your daughter," started Megatron

"So?" said Miranda's dad

"Well I also found out that she is engaged to Optimus and is going to have Optimus's first sparkling." finished Megatron

"WHAT? MY DAUGHTER IS PREGANT WITH HIS BABY?" yelled Miranda's mom

"Yes, and we can help destroy the relationship between them." said Hotshot

"Alright, we will go with it." said Miranda's mom.

"I'm not going with this plan." said Derren

"What? Honey are you nuts? With their help we can get her back." said Amy

"I don't want to be part of this. Just take me back home." said Derren. As order Derren was taken back home.

"Hotshot, just take him home and don't harm him in anyway." said Megatron as Hotshot nodded.

If Miranda's father wasn't going to be part of the plan, then there was no reason to kill him.

(Where Optimus and Miranda are)

Optimus took Miranda on a drive wanting to spend more time with her. Miranda was just sitting there smile and rubbing her growing stomach.

"Optimus what do you think our sparkling will look like?" asked Miranda

"I don't know,but the sparkling will be as beautiful as you." said Optimus as came to a stop by a ocean.

"Optimus what are we doing here?" asked Miranda as he activated his holoform and gently pushed Miranda to the back of his cab.

"I just wanted to have some fun with you." said Optimus as he began his gentle fun with her.

"Ooooo, what kind of fun?" asked Miranda as Optimus remove his codpiece and enter her as she moan in pleasure.

(Autobot's Base)

Red Alert was looking over Miranda's test result and found something shocking. When Miranda gets to last month of pregnancy that she will begin to show unusal powers that would draw the Decepticons to her like a magnet. He ran to the command center and contacted Optimus.

(Where Optimus and Miranda)

Optimus finally pulled himself out of Miranda, as they still were covered in sweat from their heated love making feast; that they just had. He pulled Miranda close to him, and kissed her as she moaned from the pleasure that he gave her.

"Wow, even in my 6th month of pregnancy, you always know where to hit me to get me excited." said Miranda as Optimus smiled

"Optimus Prime, this is Red Alert. Do you read?" said Red

"This is Optimus, go ahead Red Alert." said Optimus as Miranda got her clothes on; he watched heatedly.

"Optimus you and Miranda need to back to the base and fast. I have found something shocking in Mirnada's lastest test result."

Miranda was now getting scared; what could it be now?

"We are on the way." said Optimus as he drove back to the fast.

Optimus got back to base and transformed carrying Miranda on his shoulder and went into the med bay.

"Red Alert, what seems to be the problem?" asked Optimus

"Well I look through the last result and come to find that once Miranda is in her last month pregnancy that she will begin to show unusal powers that could track the Decepticons towards her." said Red Alert

"Well Miranda once you are in your 8th month that you will be confined to base." said Optimus

"But Optimus why?" asked Miranda

"I can't risk losing you again like I did before. I love you too much to let you go." said Optimus.

Miranda nodded and understood. Optimus let her down and she went to go take a shower. Red Alert handed Optimus her test results and Optimus knew that was true.

"Red Alert alert the Autobots and tell them of the situation and make to tell keep an close optic on her. I don't want to lose her and our unborn sparkling to the Decepticons." said Optimus as Red Alert nodded and went to find the other Autobots.

Optimus had this bad feeling that something big was going to happen and couldn't shake the feeling. He went to join Miranda in the shower to continue their love making session. He didn't have that out of his systems yet. It would seem falling for a human had left him aquiring the desire to interface with her constantly. It wasn't a bad thing actually, but he found he couldn't get enough of his mate. He loved her so much.

*I hope you enjoy this chapter:) Thanks to my beta reader for looking it over.*


	17. We Are Gonna Be Strong

Miranda was in her 7th month of pregnancy. She is starting to show alot of it. She woke up in bed with Optimus wrapping his arms around her tightly. She looked at her engagement ring. She couldn't stop smiling at the fact that she was going to be Optimus' wife. Optimus pulled Miranda closer to him as he rubbed her belly. Miranda slowlying turned around and gave him a heated kissed.

"Wow! What was that for?" asked Optimus as Miranda got out of bed and went to change.

"I felt like giving you a heated kiss." said Miranda as she came out a pair of shorts and a tank top that showed her growing belly as she set down at her mirror and brushed her hair.

"I can't wait for our little sparkling to come." said Optimus as he return to his true form and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Miranda.

"I'm heading to the command center for a morning meeting." said Optimus as he left their room.

(Decetpicon's base)

Megatron and Miranda's mother were planning on how to get Miranda and hurt Optimus's spark. Miranda's mom wants to really hurt Optimus by taking Miranda away from him and killing their unborn sparkling. But Megatron and his master have other plans. Once Miranda is taken,they will kill Miranda's mom and play a game with Optimus. Cause fathers like games.

Hotshot was in the room and watched them working on the plan. All the sudden Hotshot was having flashbacks from the days he was an Autobot. Why was he having these images? Were they telling him to go back to the Autobots and alert Optimus,Miranda and the others of Megatron and Miranda's mom plan?

Hotshot now knew where he truly belonged to. He transformed and sped back to be with the Autobots. None of the Decepticons saw him leave. He knew he was in the clear, but he needed to get to Optimus and the others fast. But will they expect him back? That was a big question.

(Where Miranda's dad was at)

Derren was back at his house cleaning the house. He knew he needed to get his daughter and her boyfriend fast alert them of the plans. He then heard what sounded like a car outside of the house. He looked outside to see Hotshot waiting for him,he went outside.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Derren

"I need your help to alert Optimus and Miranda of the Decepticons and your wifes plan." said Hotshot.

"You want to be an Autobot for good now?" asked Derren.

"Yes,now hurry! We must alert them and fast." said Hotshot as Derren got in and Hotshot sped off for the Autobot's base.

(Autobot's Meeting Room)

"Are there any updates on the Decepticon's Vector Prime?" asked Optimus

"Nothing new yet Prime." said Vector Prime

"But we've got to be on high alert." said Leobreaker.

As they all agreed, Optimus notice the minicons were heading out.

"Jolt where are you and the others going?" asked Optimus

"We are going to keep your soon-to-be-wife company,awhile you work." said Jolt

"Good idea." said Optimus as the minicons headed out.

(Miranda and Optimus's Quarter)

Miranda heard a knock on her door. She went to the door to see Jolt and others minicons.

"Wow! Miranda, you are getting bigger and beautiful everday." said Jolt

"Thanks Jolt." said Miranda as they decided to head out to the living room of the base.

Hotshot and Derren rolled into base as Miranda and the minicons came into the living room.

"HOTSHOT! DAD! OPTIMUS!" screamed Miranda.

"Miranda please! We've only come to warn you and the Autobots of your mom and Megatron's plans." said Derren

"What plans?" asked Miranda as the Autobots and Optimus came into view.

"Autobots attack!" said Optimus

"Optimus wait!" said Miranda as she and the mincons stood infront.

"Miranda! What for?" asked Optimus in shock.

"Here Hotshot and my dad please! They have info on plan that my mom and Megatron is cooking." said Miranda.

"Alright. Hotshot and Derren you may speak." said Optimus as he and the Autobot put their weapons away to hear what they had to say.

*Oh no! Miranda and her sparkling is in even more danger then before! Will Optimus and the others keep her safe. What is Miranda's father and Hotshot have to say? Well find out in the next chapter! Thanks to my beta reader for editing it for me*


	18. I Want You And Only You

*Sorry for the long update,I recently got a private message from Skifira and wanted me to update,so here you go. In this chapter I tried a love making scene for Miranda and Optimus by myself,so please tell me what you think,now on with the chapter*

"Thank you for listening Optimus." said Darren as Hotshot came up beside him.

"Prime, Miranda's mom and Megatron are planning on hurting you when it hurts the most." said Hotshot as

Optimus looked down at Miranda and her stomach.

"I swear from this point on that Miranda's mother and Megatron will not hurt Miranda or our unborn sparkling." said Optimus.

Miranda and Darren got in Hotshot and went out to get more supplies,if they are staying in the base longer.

(Megatron and Miranda's mother)

"The plan is almost complete." said Megatron as Miranda's mother came in.

"How much more time Megatron?" she asked.

"Not much longer and then Optimus's whole will be crushed."

"MEGATRON!" boomed a voice as Amy and Megatron turned around to see the mysterious Transformer make himself known.

"Master?" said Megatron.

"Who is this?" asked The Fallen.

"This is Optimus Prime's human girlfriend mother and she is helping in destroying Optimus where it hurts the most...the spark." said Megatron as the Fallen gave his toothy grin.

"Excellent."

(Where Hotshot,Darren and Miranda are)

As Hotshot drove to where they needed to go Darren looked over at his daughter as she rubbed her stomach and he noticed that her has an engagement ring on her ring finger.

"Wow,you are pregnant and now engaged to Optimus?" asked her father as Miranda looked over at her father.

"Yes,we are planning on getting married after I have our sparkling."

"I'm so happy for you and Optimud sweetheart." said Darren as Miranda got teary eye as she hugged her father.

"Okay, we are here. Get what you need and be fast." said Hotshot as Miranda and Darren got out.

They both knew what Hotshot meant as they hurried in the Supermarket.

(Autobot's Base)

Optimus was in command center staring at the computer screen deep in thought. He is so worried about Miranda,she's in more danger then he thought specially now that she pregnant and a target for her mother and Megatron. He vowed that he will do whatever it takes to keep Miranda safe even if it meant him losing his spark. Vector Prime came in to see Optimus deep in thought.

"Optimus? Do you have something on your mind?" asked Vector Prime as he came up alongside Optimus. Optimus looked at Vector Prime and he knew what Optimus is thinking.

"Optimus! You are not thinking what I think,you're thinking?" asked Vector.

"I'm sorry Vector,but that's the only way I can keep Miranda and our sparkling safe." said Optimus.

"Optimus this is crazy! So what happens if you died? And Miranda gives birth and she has no choice,but raise this baby on her own? Do you want that for her?" asked Vector Prime as Optimus gave it some thought,but shook his head.

"I'm sorry,but this is the only -" but Vector Prime gave him a punch in the face.

"Vector Prime? What in the-"

"You are so stupid Prime! If you really love her then you will stay with her until the end of time! Don't you get it?" asked Vector.

"Thanks! I need that to knock some sense into me." as Vector smiled as they walked out of the base.

About a minute later Miranda,her dad and Hotshot came back to the base. Optimus came up to her and offer his hand as she climb on and Optimus took her into their quarters wanting to be alone with her.

(Optimus and Miranda's Bedroom)

Optimus sat Miranda down on their bed as Optimus turned on his holoform and sat next to her.

"Optimus? Honey? Is there something wrong?" asked Miranda as Optimus gave her a heated kiss and looked at her.

"I just want to be with you and mate again." said Optimus as he locked the door and gently pushed her down on the bed and started to kiss he deeply. Miranda moaned into his kiss.

He then undid her shirt revealing her bra that had his colors and clearly showed her growing belly. He then unclasp her bra releasing her arousing breasts,he gently took one breast and kissed all over making Miranda moan ever louder,but not loud enough for the other Autobots and her father to hear her. Optimus took his other hand and massage her other breast. Miranda began to shiver as Optimus kissed her lips and trail his lips from hers to her clevage. Optimus then stopped and placed his erection at her opening, and slowly pushed in making her dig her nails into his back. Optimus thrust in and out making Miranda moan and she started getting into the pace and they began to ride each other.

Finally Optimus and Miranda were both sweating as Optimus pulled himself out of Miranda and covered them with a blanket and went to sleep in each other's arms.

"I love you so much Optimus." said Miranda looking into his eyes as he brought her lips up to his and kissed her. "I feel the same way." said Optimus as he held her close and they went back to sleep.

(Megatron's Secret Room)

Megatron and Amy were done with making the plan and now were starting the plan of attack.

*Thanks to my beta reader for going over this,she indeed a true online friend and I counldn't ask anyone better:) Thanks girl;)*


	19. Did I Just Lose Her?

Miranda is in her last week of her 7th month of pregnacy. Only two more months to go before the arrvial of their little sparkling. Even though Optimus said that she would be confined to base,but he decided to confine  
her now. Miranda understood and didn't argue with Optimus. She knew Optimus just wants to protect her and their sparkling from the Decepticons. Mirandakept thinking on how her own mother would betray her like that. At least her dad is on her side and is happy for her and Optimus.

On this fine Monday morning, Optimus and Miranda were sleeping in for achange, Optimus was still sleeping as his hand laid on her big belly. Optimus was so in love with Miranda, that no one will take her from him,even if that meant killing a human like her mother for an instant. As Optimus pulled her close she forgot everything and fell back to sleep with the bot of her dreams.

(Decepticon's HQ)  
Miranda's mom and Megatron were finished with the plan to destroy Optimus. "Master the plan is complete." said Megatron. "Excellent! Now there is no use for the is human." said the Fallen. "What? I'm helping you to destroy  
Optimus and to get my daughter!" she yelled "None of that matters now, you know you should NEVER trust the Decpeticons." said the Fallen. Before she could answer anymore,Megaton stabbed her through and through making her bleed out. "What do we do with the body?" asked Megatron. "We give the body  
to the Autobots." answer the Fallen.

The Fallen went to the computer and smiled a toothy grin. "Megatron come here." "Yes, my lord?" answered Megatron. "It seems that Prime's girlfriend and soon-to-be wife is going to have their sparkling in three hours. "What? So soon? I thought she wasn't ready for two more months." answer Megatron,but he soon smiled a toothy grin too. "On the second hour we attack their base." said the Fallen

(Autobot's Base)  
Miranda woke up to see Optimus out of bed and staring at her. "What?" asked  
Miranda. "You are getting more beautiful everyday,just think in about two  
months we are gonna welcome a new bundle of joy." said Optimus as he help  
Miranda up as she gave him a kiss and they headed out to the command center.

(2 hours to go)

Decepticons were gearing up to attack Optimus and his men. Once the sparkling is born they will kidnap Miranda and her baby. "Decepticons,only two more hours to go until Prime's girlfriend gives birth to their  
sparkling." announces. "Once we get rid of Prime and his men we go for Miranda and her baby." said the Fallen.  
It's been two hours since Miranda has gotten up and she starting to feel a little pain,but isn't alarmed and push it side. Miranda sits on the couch in the Autobot's base watching tv when Hotshot came up to her and sat down  
beside her. "Miranda, I want to say that I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I let Megatron cloud my judgement and I hope someday you will forgive me." he said as Miranda turned to him and answered "I already forgive you  
and I don't blame you and neithe does Optimus." said she as she gave Hotshot a friendly human hugged. "Thanks, Miranda." he said.

(1 hour to go)  
Miranda was still watchin tv when Jolt and the other mincons came to see her. "My Miranda! You are looking more lovely everyday. No wonder why Optimus loves you so much." said Jolt. "Awww! Thanks Jolt!" said Miranda blushing from the comment. Just then she was hit with an ever harder pain,but again she pushes the pain aside. Big mistake that she will soon regret. Cause soon the Decepticons were on their way for her and her baby. Miranda  
went back to her and Optimus' room to lay down for a nap and Optimus soon followed her. Their nice nap was soon distrub by the sound of the base alarm. "Stay here." said Optimus as he ran to the command center to check it  
out. When Optimus got there,all of his men were there.

"What's going on?" asked Optimus. "Sir! The Decepticons are closing in."said Red Alet as Optimus growled at those words. "Autobots roll out!" order Optimus as they transformed and took off outside of the base. No more then a  
second later Miranda started to feel the biggest pain of her life and then it hit her. 'I'm having my baby! So soon!' she thought as she began to cry from the pain. Jolt and the minicons came in to see Miranda breathing hard and crying. "Miranda what is wrong?" asked Jolt. "P-P-P-P-Please g-g-g-go get Optimus  
and Red Alert! I'm having my baby." pleaded Miranda as Jolt and minicons ran to get Red Alert and Optimus.

(Outside of the base)  
Megatron and his men, along with the Fallen waited for Optimus and his men to show up. Optimus and his men came into view with their guns ready to go. "What do you want Megatron?" growled Optimus  
"Optimus! Optimus! Optimus!" yelled Jolt as Optimus turned to them.  
"What is it Jolt?" asked Optimus, "It's Miranda." said Jolt  
"What? Is she alright?" asked Optimus  
"No,she is giving birth!" said Jolt  
"What! That's impossible! Shes not due for anothe two mon-" then it hit  
Optimus,Megatron was after his Miranda and their sparkling. "Red Alert go  
and tend to Miranda. Me and the others will hold the Decepticons off." as Red Alert went inside to attend to Miranda.

"Aww! I was right,Miranda is giving birth." said Megatron and without  
warning Optimus tackle Megatron into some trees. "I will not let you lay one  
finger on my girlfriend or my sparkling!" yelled Optimus. "Oh? Is that  
right?" said Megatron as he punch Optimus into the ground. Optimus got up  
and swipe the engeron from his mouth. "Leobreaker let's combine!" said Optimus as they began to link up.

(Inside the base)  
Red Alert rushed in and saw Miranda breathing hard and pushing. "Red Alert!" cryed Miranda in pain. Red Alert could see the head coming as he grabbed a towel using his human. "Alright, Miranda I need you to push as hard as you can." Red Alert told her as she pushed and began to scream in pain. "Ugh! I want this baby out now!" she yelled and at the same time order.

(Back with Optimus and Megatron)  
Optimus was beating the scrap out of Megatron. His men kept Megatron's men busy. "I will get that baby!" said Megatron as Optimus landed an ever harder punch to Megatron,making fly through more trees. "MEGATRON!" yelled his men as they ran to his side. Megatron knew there was no chance of winning this fight,so he,the Fallen and his men retreated. "I will be back Optimus! Bank on that!" yelled Megatron.  
"We shall see,we shall see Megatron." said Optimus as he watch them disappear. "Men,lets get back inside of base."

(With Miranda and Red Alert)  
"Alright Miranda just one more push." said Red Alert as Miranda gave the  
biggest push of her life before she passed out and stopped breathing. "It's  
a girl! Miranda you had a -" but then Red Alert noticed she wasn't breathing  
or even moving for that matter.

"Miranda? Miranda!" said Red Alert as handed Jolt Miranda and Optimus'  
daughter to him as Red Alert tried to bring her back as Optimus and his  
men rushing in. "Red Alert! What happen?" as Red Alert gave a sad expression  
as Jolt and his mincon left the room with baby, knowing Optimus wasn't in  
the mood to see his daughter right now.

"What is it Red Alert?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus, Miranda is gone..."

*Oh no! Is Miranda dead? Well find out in the next chapter!*


End file.
